Sen no Yoru wo Koete
by Quinsi Vinsis
Summary: Ichigo mencintai seorang gadis bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro. Tapi sayangnya, gadis itu akan berganti menjadi seorang Kusaka Toushiro... SONGFIC. Sen no Yoru wo Koete, sung by Aqua Timez. AU, OOC, Ichigo's POV, gaje. RnR please...


Songfic Bleach pertama Quinsi! Hehehe... Fic ini masih fic percobaan. Soalnya Quinsi masih belum terampil bikin fic dengan someone's POV. Nah, fic ini semuanya adalah Ichigo's POV dengan lagu **Sen no Yoru wo Koete**-nya Aqua Timez.

Di sini, Hitsugaya itu cewek. Jadi jangan pada heran ya... Trus, lirik Sen no Yoru wo Koete-nya nggak apa apa kan, nggak di translate ke Bahasa Inggris? *kicked*

Enjoy!

**

* * *

Sen no Yoru wo Koete  
**A fic from Quinsi Vinsis

**Bleach**: Tite Kubo-sensei  
**Sen no Yoru wo Koete **song: Aqua Timez

* * *

_Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda_

**Hitsugaya Toushiro**. Wanita manis berusia 20 tahunan itu kini sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemenku sambil memandangiku yang sedang beres beres. Tanpa celah, mata teal-nya terus mengawasi setiap gerakan yang kubuat.

Sejenak aku berhenti dan berbalik menghadap wanita berambut perak itu. "Apa? Kenapa kau terus memandangiku seperti itu, Shiro-chan?" tanyaku padanya dengan nada agak menggoda.

Tiba tiba raut wajah Shiro-chan terlihat agak kecewa. "Aah... Ternyata kau lupa, Kurosaki-kun..." katanya. "Kau kan janji mau mengantarku ke kantor dengan mobilmu semalam... Mobilku kan masih menginap di bengkel."

Mendengar penjelasan singkatnya itu, aku langsung menepuk dahiku pelan. Kenapa aku bisa lupa hal penting seperti ini? Padahal biasanya kalau sudah menyangkut masalah dirinya, aku tidak akan lupa berminggu minggu. Mungkin karena saat ini kepalaku sedang penuh dengan berbagai persoalan yang memberatkan.

Mau bagaimana lagi?

Entah sejak kapan aku mulai mencintainya. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi padaku yang menurut orang orang, aku ini berhati besi. Tidak akan mungkin bisa merasakan suatu hal yang bernama 'jatuh cinta'. Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku tetap hanyalah manusia biasa. Saat sedang bersamanya dengannya, tiba tiba ada kebahagiaan yang merasuk ke dalam hatiku. Walau seperti apapun suasana hatiku sebelumnya, kehadirannya seperti obat penenang bagiku.

Lalu saat ia menatapku atau tersenyum padaku, jantungku rasanya berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Atau malah yang paling ekstrim, aku merasa sepertinya jantungku berhenti berdetak kala itu.

Benar benar ciri orang yang sedang jatuh cinta, bukan?

Tapi sayangnya aku tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkannya karena dalam waktu dekat ini, ia akan berganti menjadi seorang **Kusaka Toushiro**.

Ya. Ia sudah bertunangan dengan seorang pria bernama **Kusaka Soujiro**...

_Anata ga boku wo aishite iru ka aishite inai ka  
Nante koto wa mou docchi demo iin da  
Donna ni negai nozomou ga  
Kono sekai ni wa kaerarenu mono ga takusan aru darou  
Sou soshite boku ga anata wo aishiteru to iu jijitsu dake wa  
Dare ni mo kaerarenu shinjitsu dakara_

"Jadi... Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan denganku?" tanyaku pada Renji dan Rukia yang kini sedang duduk di hadapanku.

Kami bertiga –aku, Renji, dan Rukia– sedang berada di sebuah kafe di dekat kantor. Saat jam istirahat, tiba tiba saja mereka berdua mengajakku ke sini dengan alasan ada hal penting yang ingin mereka bicarakan denganku.

"Lupakan saja dia..." kata Renji. Aku tak mengerti maksudnya.

"Ya. Gadis itu tidak akan pernah jadi milikmu..." lanjut Rukia. Kata '**gadis itu**' yang diucapkannya membuatku mengerti maksud perkataan Renji sebelumnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku muram.

"Sadarlah, Ichigo! Gadis itu sudah bertunangan dan sebentar lagi akan menikah! Semakin kau mencintainya, semakin pula kau akan terluka karenanya!" kata Rukia.

"Tunggu sebentar..." selaku. "Kenapa kalian mencampuri urusan pribadiku? Ini masalahku, bukan masalah kalian," lanjutku dengan dingin. Memang benar, kan? Ini memang masalahku, tapi bukan masalah mereka. Kenapa mereka harus ikut repot?

Renji terlihat geram mendengar pernyataanku barusan. "Bukalah matamu, Ichigo!" serunya. "Lihatlah kenyataan! Hitsugaya-san mencintai orang lain! Kau bukanlah apa apa baginya selain sebagai seorang sahabat!"

Darah di kepalaku rasanya mendidih mendengarnya. Aku langsung berdiri dan membentaknya. "Seharusnya kalian-lah yang harus melihat kenyataan! Kutegaskan sekali lagi, ini masalah**ku**! Menyuruhku melupakannya? Yang benar saja! Seumur hidup, aku takkan pernah melakukannya!"

Selesai mengatakannya, aku segera keluar dari sana dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Namun di saat terakhir, aku masih bisa mendengar Renji bergumam, "Dasar bodoh..."

_Sen no yoru wo koete anata ni tsutaetai  
Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru  
Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
__Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da  
Kimochi wo kotoba ni suru no wa kowai yo demo  
__Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da _

Aku langsung merebahkan diri di atas kasur begitu aku masuk ke dalam apartemen. Pembicaraan alot antara aku dengan Renji dan Rukia terus terngiang dalam kepalaku.

Melupakannya? Hal itu menempati urutan teratas dalam daftar '**segala hal yang tidak akan pernah kulakukan**'.

Aku tahu dia sudah bertunangan. Tapi apakah itu berarti aku **harus** melupakannya? Tentu saja tidak, kan? Mencintai seseorang adalah suatu kewajaran bagi manusia.

Memang akan terasa sangat menyenangkan bila cintamu berbalas. Tapi kalau tak berbalas seperti dalam kasusku ini? Aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu jawabannya. Aku hanyalah seorang korban dari ganasnya rasa cinta yang kumiliki sendiri.

Tapi aku terlalu takut membayangkan hidupku tanpanya. Perasaanku ini sudah kupendang sangat dalam.

Aku mencintainya. Sangat. Cintaku padanya sangat tulus.

Tapi mampukah aku mengutarakannya?

_Kono hiroi sekai de meguri au yorokobi wo kotoba jya ii arawasenai ne  
Dakara bokutachi wa hohoemi  
Iro azayaka ni sugiru aki wo doremi de utatte  
Fuyu wo se ni haru no komorebi wo machi  
Atarashiku umare kawaru dareka wo mamoreru youni to_

"Bagaimana keadaan Kusaka?" tanyaku pada Shiro-chan. Kami berdua sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman di halaman rumah sakit.

"Masih sama seperti kemarin. Ia masih belum sadar..." jawabnya lirih. Matanya berkaca kaca menahan tangis.

Kusaka –tunangan Shiro-chan– saat ini sedang terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit karena mengalami kecelakaan saat sedang bekerja. Luka yang dideritanya cukup parah. Lengan kirinya retak dan kepalanya mengalami gegar otak.

"Aku... Sangat berharap agar ia bisa cepat sembuh," kata Shiro-chan. Air matanya kini sudah mengalir di pipinya. "Aku... sangat menyayanginya..."

Aku merasa hatiku seperti disayat oleh pisau yang berkarat mendengar perkataannya. Seluruh harapanku runtuh sudah. Sudah tak ada lagi ruang kosong yabg tersisa dalam hatinya untuk menampung perasaanku. Seluruh tempat di hatinya sudah terisi penuh dengan Kusaka.

Aku tahu seharusnya aku sedih. Tapi aku tidak bisa memperlihatkan wajah sedihku kepadanya.

Aku terus saja berpikir kalau hati Shiro-chan lah yang paling sedih, bukan hatiku. Dalam keadaannya yang rapuh seperti ini, aku harus bisa melindunginya.

Akhirnya aku menarik Shiro-chan ke dalam pelukanku. Di saat seperti ini, ia membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa menampung segala kesedihannya. Dan akulah orang tersebut.

Shiro-chan menurut saja dalam pelukanku. Dadaku yang kupinjamkan padanya dipakainya dengan sangat baik. Ya. Ia menangis di dadaku.

_Kita michi to yukisaki furikaereba itsudemo okubyou na me wo shite ita boku  
Mukiaitai demo sunao ni narenai  
__Massugu ni aite wo aisenai hibi wo  
__Kurikaeshite wa hitoribocchi wo iyagatte  
Ano hi no boku wa mukizu na mama de hito wo aisou to shite ita_

Hatiku menjerit. Aku tidak bisa jujur pada diriku sendiri. Harusnya aku tidak memeluknya tadi. Dan apa yang terjadi pada diriku sekarang? Hatiku hancur berkeping keping.

Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Tapi ia tidak. Ia mencintai seseorang bernama Kusaka.

Rukia dan Renji benar. Semakin lama aku bersamanya, aku makin mencintainya dan itu membuat hatiku makin sakit. Terus bersama dengan orang yang tidak membalas cintamu tentu saja akan membuat hatimu sakit.

Aku sadar. Aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini. Hanya ada 1 jalan.

Aku harus melupakannya.

_Sen no yoru wo koete ima anata ni ai ni yukou  
Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru  
Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte  
Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
__Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaeru n da  
Sono omoi ga kanawanakutatte suki na hito ni suki tte tsutaeru_

Aku tidak tahan lagi. Sudah 2 minggu ini aku menghindar darinya. Aku terus berusaha agar aku melupakannya walau hanya sedikit. Tapi itu susah sekali. Ingatanku akan dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa terhapus begitu saja.

Aku terus menjauh darinya sejak aku bertekad untuk melupakannya. Tapi aku tidak mungkin bisa terus menghindar. Kami berdua tinggal dalam gedung apartemen yang sama dan di lantai yang sama. Mau tak mau tiap hari aku bisa terus melihatnya.

Rasanya aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Kubulatkan tekadku untuk bertemu dengannya besok dan berbincang bincang dengannya.

Keesokan harinya, aku dikejutkan dengan kehadirannya di depan pintu apartemenku dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Oh, hai Shiro-chan..." sapaku dengan canggung.

"Hai juga, Kurosaki-kun. Aku hanya mau memberimu ini," katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih padaku. "Undangan pernikahanku dengan Soujiro lusa."

Aku membeku di tempat. Pernikahan? Lusa? Kenapa hal yang paling kutakutkan ini terjadi pada saat aku belum siap mental?

"Padahal aku mau memberitahumu jauh jauh hari, tapi kau selalu tidak ada di tempat. Karena itu, baru kuberikan sekarang. Kuharap kau bisa datang..." lanjutnya.

Aku terdiam.

"Heei... Kurosaki-kun..."

"Baiklah. Aku akan datang..." jawabku sambil tersenyum yang dipaksakan.

Kenapa? Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi padaku? Aku mencintainya! Akan kulakukan apapun agar ia juga bisa mencintaiku!

Tapi rasanya itu mustahil. Aku hanyalah manusia biasa. Tidak akan mampu untuk mengubah perasaan seseorang terhadapku.

Kau tahu, saat ini sangat berat bagiku. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang kau cintai akan menikah dengan orang lain di saat dirimu belum mempersiapkan segala mental yang dibutuhkan. Bayangkan saja perasaanku saat ini.

Hari pernikahan pun tiba. Sebelum upacara dimulai, aku masuk ke dalam ruang ganti pengantin wanita. Di sana kulihat Shiro-chan terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun pengantin berwarna putih bersih yang dikenakannya. Wajahnya hanya dirias sedikit.

"Kurosaki-kun! Ternyata kau benar benar datang! Aku senang sekali..." sambutnya begitu aku masuk. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman yang kupaksakan.

"Terima kasih..." katanya sambil tersenyum tulus. Saat melihat senyumnya itu, aku melihat ia benar benar mencintai Kusaka sepenuh hatinya. Tapi entah mengapa hal itu kini tidak membuat hatiku perih seperti yang terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu.

Aku sadar. Ada 1 hal penting yang kulupakan.

"Shiro-chan..." kataku. "Maukah kau memenuhi permintaanku yang terakhir ini?"

"Tentu saja," jawabnya langsung.

Aku mengambil nafas sebentar. "Shiro-chan. Tolong... berbahagialah kalian nanti..."

Aku bingung sendiri kenapa aku bisa mengucapkannya dengan tenang kali ini. Padahal kukira aku akan menangis atau apalah. Tapi hal yang kutakutkan itu tidak terjadi. Ternyata benar pemikiranku barusan.

Aku bahagia bila melihatnya bahagia...

_Sore wa kono sekai de ichiban suteki na koto sa_

**Tamat

* * *

**

Aaaarrgghh... Selesai juga akhirnya selesai juga 1 fic gaje! Aneh kan? Endingnya nge-gantung pula! Entah kenapa fic oneshot yang Quinsi bikin hampir nggak ada yang bener...

Yaah... Quinsi kan masih pemula. Karena itu dimohon untuk para senpai-tachi atau untuk readers sekalian untuk memberikan feedback berupa review.

Review please?


End file.
